A core network (also known as network core or backbone network) is the central part of a telecommunications network that provides various services to telecommunication devices, often referred to as user equipment (“UE”), that are connected by access network(s) of the telecommunications network. Typically, a core network includes high capacity communication facilities that connect primary nodes, and provides paths for the exchange of information between different sub-networks.
Nodes in a core network may include network components (e.g., switches and routers) that are capable of receiving, sending, or forwarding electronic information over communication links. Physically, one or more of core network functionalities (e.g., authentication, call control/switching, service invocation, accounting, or the like) may simultaneously be implemented in a given core network node. Certain core network nodes may be associated with central entities, such as a central database that contains details of each telecommunication device subscriber that is authorized to use the core network (e.g., the home location register (HLR) in GSM networks, home subscriber server (HSS) or user profile server function (UPSF) in IMS networks, or the like). The central entity may communicate with nodes associated with multiple local entities (e.g., visitor location registers (VLRs), serving GPRS support nodes (SGSNs), mobility management entities (MMEs), or the like) distributed across the core network to manage and provide services to various telecommunication devices.